Hickory Dickory Dock
(Kids Mode) |artist = Tom Zehnder |year = 1744 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 1 3 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Trio |pc = (Main) |gc = (Arrows) (Main) |lc = (Main) |pictos = 86 (JDK2014) 87 (JDU) |dura = 2:19 2:20 (Remake) |nowc = HickoryDickoryDock (K2014) KIDSHickoryDickoryDock (JDU) |audio = |perf = Malia Tinayhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eB6lAi_pveM (7:49) }}"Hickory Dickory Dock" by Tom Zehnder is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a girl. She has black hair tied in two pigtails with a gray headband on her head. The headband contains a pair of gray mouse ears. She wears a white tank top, a pink medium length skirt, grey leggings, and cream colored ballerina shoes. A pair of whiskers were painted in her cheeks. Her right arm glows a golden light to signify as the playable coach for the routine. The backup dancers were both girls. They are dressed in the same way as with the lead dancer, but their hair were tied in buns and their skirt is cream colored. Background It looks like the inside of a cuckoo clock, with many gears and a metal cylinder, with blue and pink parts. On the upper section of the clock, there is a small glass cover containing a piece of cheese. Gold Moves Original There is 1 Gold Move in the original version of the routine: Gold Move: Shake your hands and bounce your legs. Aa79b5fa505f35866d4bbdeed068ab92.png|Gold Move Hickory jdk2014 gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lean over and open your arms in two circles, in opposite directions. Gold Move 3: Shake your hands and bounce your legs as if you were happy. KIDSHickoryDickoryDockGM2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 1f9ssy.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game KIDSHickoryDickoryDockGM.png|Gold Move 3 1f9str.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *This is the third song by Tom Zehnder in the series. *Although the song uses a 2013 cover, this is the oldest song in so far, having been released in 1744. * When "Tick tock tick" is sung by the kids in the background, it appears only once in the lyrics, and the T at the beginning is not capitalized. *The song is absent from the "All Songs" lists on . Gallery Game Files Hickory jdk14 cover generic.png|''Hickory Dickory Dock'' Kidshickorydickorydock.jpg|''Hickory Dickory Dock'' (Remake) KIDSHickoryDickoryDock Cover AlbumCoach.tga.png| album coach kidshickorydickorydock_cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSHickoryDickoryDock_Cover_1024.png| cover HickoryDickoryDockAva.png|Avatar 200630.png|Golden avatar 300630.png|Diamond avatar KIDSHickoryDickoryDock.png|Pictograms Tex1 401x310 141c1de004dca6c6 6.png|The coach appearing in the starting screen (along with the left backup dancer from A Pirate You Shall Be and P2 from Interstellar Simon) In-Game Screenshots Hickory jdk2014 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Kidshickorydickorydock jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Kidshickorydickorydock jd2017 load.png| loading screen Kidshickorydickorydock jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kidshickorydickorydock jd2017 score.png| scoring screen kidshickorydickorydock jd2018 menu.png|''Hickory Dickory Dock'' on the menu kidshickorydickorydock jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidshickorydickorydock jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidshickorydickorydock jd2018 menu kids.png|''Hickory Dickory Dock'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidshickorydickorydock jd2018 load kids.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidshickorydickorydock jd2018 coachmenu kids.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Hickory jdk2014 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay jduhick.png| gameplay Videos Official Audio Hickory Dickory Dock (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance Kids 2014 Hickory Dickory Dock Hickory Dickory Dock - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Hickory Dickory Dock - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Hickory Dickory Dock 5* Hickory Dickory Dock - Just Dance 2018 Hickory Dickory Dock - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Hickory Dickory Dock - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Before 1900s Category:Songs by Tom Zehnder Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Malia Tinay Category:Remade Songs